Intense Temptation
by thecuriousone
Summary: I sat under the big tree, that Edward had proposed to me under. My favorite spot. I thought of my death, my very peaceful death. Under our big shady tree, at the meadow. I liked the idea, no more pain, favorite spot, no more worries. No more pain.Review.
1. Chapter 1  Mysterious Dissapearings

Intense Temptation

I gazed around the room, half awake. I turned sharply and sniffed the air. What's that smell? Charlie? I got up and ran towards the door and jogged down the stairs, knowing me, I tripped. But I quickly regained myself and continued towards the smell.

"Charlie?" I asked, half to myself and the person standing face away from me. He looked big enough to be Charlie, but my eyes were barely open.

He turned fast, with a huge grin plastered to his face. Emmett? It was an honest mistake.

"Morning Bella!" He grabbed me into a hug. "Hungry?"

I thought for a bit, yeah. I was really hungry. "What did you have in mind?" I asked with a sleepy grin. I looked horrible, I could tell from the glass reflection. I could see the outline of myself, my hair was a mess.

"Actually you know what Emmett, surprise me." I blinked a couple of times. Clearing my vision.

"I'm going to go fix myself up, where's Edward?" I yawned. It was barely 5. Too early for the human, I thought to myself and chuckled under my breath.

My disgusting morning breath, I ran to the bathroom. Stepping into the warm shower, it took a long while to get it heated up. But once it did, I didn't regret it. This morning was much cooler than the others. I stepped out, dripping with hot water. The mirror was fogged, so I wiped it down with my arm.

Brushing my hair out with the toothbrush suspended in my mouth. I looked like a mess. I checked to look in the mirror one more time, ok my hairs untangled, my teeth were clean though I had to stuff a fix tissues in because I had brushed so hard, it irritated my gums. I looked funny, with my mouth over stuffed with tissues.

The next few moment were like snapshots, fast and blinding. I heard the door open, and seeing Emmett with a camera, grinning. _Snap __Snap__Snap_

The flashes blinded me, I spat out the tissues and ran out of the bathroom. "EMMETT!" I roared. Utterly embarrassed and frustrated.

I charged towards him, out of nowhere. Alice and Edward peeped out. Holding us back from each other. Edward held me, tight. I could not move. Alice blanked out, loosening the grip she had on Emmett. Edward looked at her, and then me. He was shocked, he let go of me and went to go hug Emmett in a very un-Edward like manner.

I was left dumbfounded, still embarrassed. Edward sided with Emmett, as did Alice. "You're very good at this revenge thing Bella," Edward said, a bit seriously. "_Way _too good." He laughed, and scooped me up. It sent relief up my spine. I sighed; I had to get use to his sarcastic side.

Alice giggled; I guess she saw something funny. I didn't care; Edward grabbed me into a kiss.

He grabbed my hair and kissed it, all my troubles seem to wash away in an instance. We were standing in a very awkward position. I was in his arms, bridal style, one of my legs seem to be hanging loosely and he had one arm tangled in my hair. _Snap._

"EMMETT!" Both I and Edward roared. Alice giggled, now I knew why she had giggled before. Emmett ran downstairs, and around Charlie's little house.

"Be right back with you, Bella. Don't attempt anything dangerous while I'm gone. Please." He dazzled me, with his topaz eyes. I didn't fall for it. For all I knew, I guess I had become a slight bit immune to his dazzling.

"You can't stop me now, can you." I snorted, and huffed away. "You don't trust me with myself do you." I asked, quieter.

"Oh Bella, don't be absurd." He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll leave Alice with you." The kiss burned my cheek in a very kindly manner, I liked it. It kept his love at present state. And with that, he went to go chase his bear brother. Emmett.

I turned around to find, Alice missing. She had been sitting there at the far side of my room, for the past few minutes, now she had disappeared. I shrugged to myself and went to go sit down on Charlie's old couch. I clicked the T.V on and watched the news. A reporter, a pretty lady, she was not much older than Esme. That is in human years, she put on an emotionless face and stepped out into the green background. It was a rushed news reports. She started off, "Urgent Report. A group of teenage girls have been massacred in the mountains of Forks— " Pictures of 5 high schooled girls were pulled up onto the screen. "—Madeline Chotts, Ginger Housely, Jane A. Lee, Hannah Scholls."

Alice was back, pulling me into a hug. Edward and Emmett were back shortly, they all knew what had happened, Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2  The Logical Explanation

Chapter 2 – The Logical Explanation

I swore under my breath, as Alice released me from the protective hug. Edward took her place. He was walking me up the stairs, it was still pretty early.

He turned around and murmured something to Alice and Emmett. They were out of the house in a few moments. He turned his attention back at me and sat me down to the bed. In one swift movement he locked the door, shut the window, and turned off the lights.

It was dark again, and there was a pause. Questions ran through my head, I planned out every question. When the perfect time to ask, but right now, I could sense his tenseness. I didn't dare say a word.

He started up, "Bella, you don't have to worry, Emmett and Alice will get those _bastards_." He said, very calmly in his velvet voice. He managed to still seem extremely polite.

I calmed down, and plucked out the courage to ask him. "What are they after Edward?" I closed my eyes, waiting for the anger to explode from Edward.

He sighed, deeply, "I will not lie Bella. They are after you, mate for mate. But they won't touch you Bella. I won't allow it." His voice was steady, and his body tensed up immediately. Monotone.

I turned towards him, and held in my breath. "If I'm on the verge of dying, will you change me?" I waited for the answer 'no' he would never take my pureness away. I so badly wanted to be damned to him, for eternity. He would not allow it, I could feel his answer.

"I will. If that is the only way, to keep you safe. I'm very selfish Bella. I'm sorry." He seemed very unsure of his answer, but his voice turned lighter, "—but don't get any ideas Bella!" He chuckled.

I laughed, bubbling with excitement. So what? If I'm near death, Victoria has come to kill me, the Cullens save me, Edward bites me, I become immortal. Victoria will get her revenge, hurting Edward without killing me completely. It's a happy ever after story, everyone wins.

But deep inside, I knew that there would be more complications.

"Bella, please. You must not think that way." He hinted a pained source behind his cheerful expression.

I knew inside, he was not always happy , he wanted me to be changed, I knew it. He did not have that much self control. That was his wish, as was mine.

But we both knew, his controlled side was right. I was not born to be eternally damned.

But I know that fate has changed my paths, I have met Edward Cullen. The biggest turn in my life, the biggest Love of my life.

I knew there was no going back, I was to be a vampire. To live an immortal life with my Love. We all knew that, some just refuse to accept it as it is. 'Some' referring to Edward.

Well, we will find out shortly whether he will accept it or not. We only did have little time, the war is upon us.

Cullens against Victoria. Usually wars were for the land, independence of some sort, this war was over me. Incredibly absurd, this family of vampires. Risking all their lives for one pathetic human vampire-to-be.

Edward caught me off guard, and kissed me gently. Still surprised I kissed him back, he rolled over and pinned me to the small bed. He pulled away, and sat down on the chair again.

I rolled over, breathing loudly. Gasping for breaths.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't go any further until you're changed. That is, if you ever _will_ be changed." He snickered.

I grunted.

"I can't wait till I'm a vampire, that way I can finally kiss you properly."

"Who said you'll ever become one?" His stubbornly mischievous look his eyes.

My eyes glazed over, I couldn't see anything anymore. I realized moisture started to leak through my eyes. I couldn't bare the thought that I'd grow old and die with him being that dazzling young vampire standing next to my death bed. I wouldn't do it, I would go as far as having any vampire change me. I wanted this. I needed this. No human—or vampire could stop me. At least I hoped.

Edward held my face in his hands gently, trying not to crush my face. "Bella, please don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this." His eyes were pained, almost as if someone had managed to shoot him a couple of times through his rock hard skin.

"It's not something I can control. It's something Jasper can." After hearing these words, Edward reluctantly got out his phone and called Jasper. He murmured something into his phone, and tucked it back into his pocket.

"He'll be right over Bella." He snuggled in closer to me.

Moments passed, and Jasper was sitting on the floor twitching.

I sat up, wiping my tears away. I cocked my head to one side, as if I asked him what's wrong.

Edward turned to Jasper, "Jasper is sensing your radiating depression Bella. It's too strong, he's overcome by it." He replied smoothly.

I calmed down, and Jasper got up. He sent me more waves of calmness, and I soothed down.

"Sorry Jasper, I'd like you to know it wasn't intentional." I mumbled. "Thanks."

"No problem, I was made to fix these problems Bella." He got up and gave me a hug. Edward thanked him.

Edward and I stayed in that comforting position, for a long while. I did not want him to move, anywhere, not now. Everything was calm and peaceful. It got a little sunnier.

Edward shifted, I moaned. "It was so peaceful Edward.." I sighed, deeply. Hinting annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3   The Great Depression

Chapter 3 – The Great Depression

He took my hand, and led me out of the house. "Lets go." He said it without any emotion. I knew immediately that referred to the Meadow.

I got up, and he snatched me up bridal style. Edward sprinted off so fast, the next thing I know, I opened my eyes and he was sparkling in the sun. It was indescribable. The most historic thing that has ever happened in my dull life.

He hummed my lullaby and I cuddled next to him. After a bit, I got up, and started to gaze at my personal god. I shut my eyes, and laid down. Edward got up, and held me to stand up strait. I looked dazed.

He dazzled me with his topaz eyes, and kneeled on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?"

I gasped silently, and nodded. He slid the ring over my finger. I lay back down, absorbing the moment. The absolute perfect moment. I shut my eyes from the sun.

I heard murmurs, so I opened my eyes. The sun blared at them, almost blinding me. I saw Jasper, what was he doing here?

He looked so sad, he turned to Edward. "I can't do this to her Edward. _You_ can't do this again. You're her _fiancé! _It's not right, I won't do it." He was so sad, I could tell. Something was really wrong.

Edward looked at me, with his eyes, unemotional. "You have to, it's for the best. We'll come back, once everything is sorted out." He replied calmly.

Jasper nodded in agreement, "Promise me Edward that we'll come back. We'll come back before it's too late." Edward nodded.

"You have my word Jasper."

"2 years top." Jasper asked.

"As soon as possible, maybe even just 1." Edward replied coolly.

Jasper started to sob dry tears, he looked at me. I blacked out.

I woke up, confused, I saw 2 boys from my high school standing there. Gorgeous boys, who were they? Where am I? How long have I been blacked out?

The bronzed hair boy stood up and started to walk towards me, this god like creature.

"Bella." He stated my name in a velvet voice. "Do you know who I am?" He asked with gentle and care.

I was confused, what? Who was this boy? The blonde one in the back started to sob, but no tears would come out. I was more than confused. "No, what is going on?" I felt my eyes starting to get teary, I knew I was sad. But WHY?

"Good. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I will always. Never forget that, I will return for you soon. Don't forget the memories we have had. One day I will retrigger it. One day Bella. I love you." His eyes were in greatly depressed, and he forced a weak smile. He kissed me on the lips and then the cheek.

My heart raced.

"Who are you?" I asked, the tears streaked down.

"You can call me Edward, Edward Cullen." He whispered. "I love you Bella. I love you." With that all said, he was gone. The blonde one stood there, and came to give me a hug.

"I am Jasper Hale, Bella. We will return shortly, please. Don't do anything dangerous. Do not attempt at suicide please. I speak for the family, and Edward. He wants to keep you safe, he loves you that much to tear you away from his selfish needs. That is devastating for him you know that right?" He paused, and heaved a sniffle. "He loves you, more than you can ever imagine. Do stay away from relationships and danger, please. For us?" He held out a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my tears.

"Who's us?" I replied, feeling a strange swirl of emotion.

"Alice, I, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and most importantly, Edward." He gave me a hug.

"Edward loves you more than he loves himself, please. Don't attempt anything stupid, Please. I beg of you. I promise to trigger your memory later. I promise." And then he was gone.

I sat down, baffled. Tears streamed my face, Defeated. So much has been said to me. My eyes blanked out, as I remembered a flashback.

_I took the pills he handed to me without arguing—I knew I would lose the argument. And my arm really was starting to bother me._

_My lullaby continued, soft and lovely, in the background._

_"It's late," Edward noted. He scooped me up off the bed with one arm, and pulled the covers back with the other. He put me down with my head on my pillow and tucked the quilt around me. He lay down next to me—on top of the blanket so I wouldn't get chilled—and put his arm over me._

_I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed happily._

_"Thanks again," I whispered._

_"You're welcome."_

_It was quiet for a long moment as I listened to my lullaby drift to a close. Another song began. I recognized Esme's favourite._

_"What are you thinking about?" I wondered in a whisper._

_He hesitated for a second before he told me. "I was thinking about right and wrong, actually."_

I looked up at the sky, and wondered to myself. Who is this Edward guy? I really do wonder. He seems to know me well, and I seem to know him well too. Yet I couldn't put my finger on it, what was I missing?

I got up, and stumbled a bit. I explored the meadow that Edward and his companion Jasper had left me in. There was a big shady tree, I kneeled in front of it. I took off my topaz-diamond cut ring and dug a neat little hole. I took out a little handkerchief that Jasper had handed to me, and I had used a while ago, and wrapped it up neatly. Tying the bundle up with my hair tie. I dropped the little package in the dirt and covered it up. I packed the dirt up tightly so that when I finally found out who Edward and Jasper were, I could dig it back up and wear it again. I did not know why I did this, I loved ring, it represented something big. Somehow it felt like it was the right thing to do. I got up shortly, as the tears pooled up in my eyes.

The dropped onto the little patch of dug up dirt. I heading downhill, I tripped on the way. Many times, a few times scraping myself and cutting myself badly. I didn't care. I knew I was in a state of depression.


	4. Chapter 4  Pain and Discomfort

Chapter 4 – Pain and Discomfort

I fell again, toppled on top of a log. It was getting really dark. I drowned into another flashback.

_He stared back coldly._

_With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say __**we**_—," _I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." __Each word separate and distinct._

_I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay,__" I__ said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going . . __.It's__ not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my __soul ,__ isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me—somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. He mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for the real intent._

_"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they wounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

My mind shifted forwards, like missing a few parts in my memory.

It continued, in the same location. The bronzed hair boy faced away from me, inching towards leaving.

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm . . . tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for this."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. _

_I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again._

_"If . . . that's what you want."_

_He nodded once._

I had started to cry, my heart lurched. I continued to walk, praying that someone or some_thing _would you just and kill me right now. I wanted to die, right then and there. The flashbacks have been excruciating. I couldn't hold it in much longer, I gave up finding my way home. I sat on the log, my lungs heaved in restraint.

The rain started to pour, and I was getting drenched. I decided I wanted a more peaceful death; I didn't want to scare Charlie with my decaying corpse lying around in this forest.

I got up, and heard the velvet voice in the breeze. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid Bella. I beg of you, don't do this."

_I'm nothing but a mere mortal. __Nothing . . . to you._It was dumb hearing his voice in my head, but somehow I knew he could hear me. I hope he felt the pain I was going through.


	5. Chapter 5  For Everything

Chapter 5 – For Everything

I walked onto Charlie's porch. Making a _thud._I knew Charlie was inside, watching T.V. When he head something at the door, he opened the door so I could be let in.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" He was furious but relieved I was alive –for now.

" I was hiking Dad, I just got a little carried away and stayed overnight at a friend's house. Don't worry." He sighed, and pulled me into a hug. I so badly wanted to tell him I was sorry. But I didn't have the patience to, I guess I'll just have to leave a goodbye note to all my loved ones.

I got upstairs, I didn't even bothered to check if all the things that Edward had given me was still here. I knew he had taken it away with him.

I got the papers out, a few envelopes, I got some paint and painted all the envelopes red. A sign of death. For Edward's envelope, I got out, a little cutter and sliced a bit of my finger off, the blood flowed smoothly onto the white envelope.

The normal Bella would have fainted by now, losing consciousness, but I didn't care. She was gone, she went to go find Edward. This is what is left of her.

The blood splattered, my finger stung I used the brush to spread the blood neatly on the envelope.

I started on the letters, the first was sent to Charlie. My dad, my loving kind dad, the sheriff, I had to tell him I was sorry. I started to write...

Dear Dad,

I am so sorry, I have to go. I can't stand living like this any longer,

I'm in a better place now, No-one is to blame. Please, send

my red envelopes over to the right people, I want to tell them

each a different and personal farewell. I love you Dad.

Love,

Your daughter Bella

I was sobbing uncontrollably, but I had to write on. I so desperately wanted to get it over with. I started again...

Jacob,

I'm so sorry. Maybe an Angel will come to find me. I should have listened.

Much Love,

Bella Swan

I didn't stop writing.

Alice,

My dear friend, I will miss you. Regardless of your brother.

I hope you find this note, if you have a vision, please don't come

To find me, I have no more purpose to live.

My love and my life has left me, you might as well too.

Love, Bella

Emmett

Thank you big brother for taking care of me.

You are the closest thing I have to a brother,

I will miss you. Love your little sister,

Bella

Rosalie

Even though I know you despise me with all your heart,

I will still miss you, I know that you were only trying

To make a good choice for me staying human,

Thank you,

Bella.

Esme

I will miss you being my 'mother' I will miss everything I use to have and now I don't have. I don't have a family, I don't have

My friends and I don't have the love of my life. I'm sorry if I have let you down in any way, I truly am. Love,

Bella.

Jasper

I will miss you dearly, you are the kindest thing to me,

even while I'm human, you struggle to be around to

comfort me without killing me. I love you dearly for that,

Thank you,

Bella.

Edward...

Although you have let me down twice, I still can't figure out why I can't let go of you. Please, don't blame this on yourself; I should have taken your very first warning. Remember the first day we met? Yes, I should have listened should I? I'm so, so sorry. I can't say anything much more than that, I'm sorry for ruining your life, wasting your time, making you pretend you're something your not, making you believe that you could actually love me the way you could only love another breathtaking vampire. I'm sorry for being so selfish and foolish. There is no need to retrigger my mind. I know exactly what I've done to you, vice versa. I still manage to love you Edward. I'm sorry but I can't lie.

I love you...

Isabella Marie Swan.

I stopped writing and shoved all the letters into the envelopes. I stashed the red envelopes under the floor board that Edward had once kept the stuff he had given me. Wondering if he'll ever find it. If he'd ever _care _to find it..

I got ready to leave the next morning. Before Charlie was awake. I'd be hiding in the meadow, waiting for my death. Waiting...

The next morning, I got up, I didn't sleep. I walked up the high hill, tripping and bleeding on the way. I stumbled so many times, it took almost forever to climb the hill. I intentionally tried to hurt myself. It relieved the mental pain bunched up inside me.

I finally managed to get up to the meadow. I sat under the big tree that Edward had proposed to me under. My favourite spot. I thought of my death, my very peaceful death. Under our big shady tree, at the meadow. I liked the idea, no more pain, favourite spot, no more worries. No more heart-wrenching _pain_.

I closed my eyes, and started to hum to myself. A lullaby, _my _lullaby. I did not know how I knew it. I just did, it was so familiar to me. I repeated it a dozen times over. I did not want to stop. I heard someone humming it with me, I didn't know who. These days, I didn't know much of anything. I opened my eyes, to see the god like boy named Edward. Bronzed hair, he extended his arm. I took it without thinking.

He hummed the lullaby and we danced to it gracefully, he smile and gave me a kiss. A deep passionate kiss, he laid me back down and stopped the humming. "Bella, you have to stop doing this to yourself." He sighed. And kissed my forehead. He continued humming from where he left off.

I drifted off to sleep, I woke up with the rain started to pour sheets of cold water. I huddled closer to the tree to keep myself dry. It was all a dream, the dance, and humming and kiss. I wanted to die even more.

_"Wasn't a dream Bella."_ The velvet voice was so clear. So real.

_"Wasn't you're hallucination either__.."__he__ continued. _I started to cry, the tears bruised my face.

"Oh GOD just kill me now. Give me some sort of disease just kill me. Slowly and painfully. Let me suffer for all the things I've done _wrong_!"

I was so frustrated, I wanted to die so badly. I just didn't want to be the one who did it. If only Victoria came to finish off what she started. If only.

2 DAYS LATER...


	6. Chapter 6 Devastated EdwardPOV

Chapter 6 – Devastated (Edward's Point of View)

I smelled her, the luscious scent of Bella. It drove me crazy, nuts. As did my whole family. I had almost decided to change her at times, my demon, my devil inside me told me to do my selfish biddings.

But the little voice of the angel inside me fought against the demons, the angel won. So my _real _angel could be left unharmed physically, but through that process I broke my Angel's heart.

The little angel inside me, it told me everything was going to be alright. Bella would forgive and forget, at some point. She is, only human. Human memories fade, like the sun fades into the moon.

I didn't believe the voice, and I spent a few days talking to myself, arguing. Switching from demon to angel.

Evil to Pure, from light of the day to the darkness of the night. There was nothing I could do, they argued inside me, inside my head, they both fought to use my voice box to cry attention to an issue of their own.

It was confusing to me, I did nothing but stare at the wall.

Thinking, thinking of my precious Bella. What I've done to her, Oh how I've hurt her bad. I wanted to die, I wanted to kill myself for what I've done to her.

I needed to kill Victoria quicker, I needed to clear things up. I had to, I _needed _to.

"You know Edward, all you have to say is ask if you wanted her back so badly. I can give her memory and confusion and her emotions back, you don't have to just sit there and be guilty for the rest of eternity. You _did _give me your word you know." Jasper leaned against the door frame, sending guilt waves over.

Jasper really wanted me to go back to see Bella again and take her back, not seeing Bella has made Alice extremely depressed, and Jasper feeling all the emotions radiating off her, he feels them on his own too.

Emmett has been dry sobbing since he was pulled away from her the last time and ever since, Rosalie had to comfort him.

Alice shoved between the door, she had a vision. She punched me with all her strength, and sent me flying across the room. "Do you even KNOW what you've done to BELLA?!" She hissed.

I shook my head numbly. "Then take a look!"

The picture of Bella weeping on the floor of the meadow, she was pale, extremely skinny, she had cuts and bruises all along her body, the rain had plastered her brown hair to her face, she lay there, gasping for breaths.

Like a fish out of water.

She beated her fists against the dirt, after a while, it started to bleed. She screamed silent words out as lightning flashed in the background.

I shook my head from the vision. This couldn't be happening. This _couldn't _be what I made her. This couldn't have been my fault. How? I had Jasper confuse her and rob her of her emotions of me. I turned to Alice. She sneered hurtful words to me in her head.

_After trying to save her, in the end YOU were the one who hurt her the most! I hope you're HAPPY Edward. She's going to die._

"What?" I couldn't hear it correctly, Bella couldn't die. She COULDN'T.

"You heard me Edward. She's going to _die."_

The words rang through my head like a loud bell. Piercing me, deep. Like cutting into an old cut, that is if I was still human and had all the feelings of physical pain.

Eternal damnation, something Bella is much to eager about. Bella was going to _die._

I had to stop it, time was running out. I needed to get her, now. To have her in my arms, to have her be safe, be _happy . . ._

I have tried this before, giving her space, an attempt at her normal human life. She failed miserably, lunging herself off a cliff claiming she was _cliff diving. _

That idiotic mut, he did not protect her, I had chosen foolishly to trust in him to guard Bella. I was stupid. _Stupid._

The pictures of her flashed in the dog's head, it hit me. She was sprawled across the ground, pale as ever, not really breathing at all, curled up in a ball, the only sign of life, was her shuddering.

She was scared half to death.

I shook my head, clearing the painful thoughts.

_Bella, please.__ Don't be stupid, I'm coming for you. I love you. __So foolish of me to do this twice.__ Don't do anything reckless or stupid please. I'm so dearly sorry. __So sorry . . ._

I prayed for her to hear my desperate thoughts.

I stretched my words, making it sting me. I started to sob, the damned dry tears. I heaved my chest, I shuddered.

_My Bella! Why? Don't please... Suddenly I have become part of a shadow of your past? Please, listen to me. Don't DO this! Doesn't my plea mean anything...? Please... _

I heaved my heavy chest again, Jasper touched my shoulder, attempting to make me feel better. He backed away, his eyes wide with shock. He ran off, fast.

_Edward, I'm sorry. I can't...get close to you__The depression.__ Leaking out of you, it means death to me. I can't be there to help you, I'm so sorry. _

Jaspers words wondered in my head, I stood up, slowing down the shuddering. I took my car, drove at least 4 times the speed limit.

Drove like crazy, drove like any vampire would frown upon. Carlisle especially. I couldn't care less.

Bella's life was at stake. There was nothing I could care about now, we have to be together. She was my _soul _mate. _Too bad I have no soul. _ I thought bitterly to myself.

I drove menacingly all the way, all the way back to the rainiest place in the world. Forks. The rain thundered, it pounded me to the ground. I ran up, slipping on the mud a couple of times.

I had no idea that vampires were capable of slipping ungracefully, I had become half a vampire. Half a heart, half a soulless-soul. Bella was the other halfs. My clumsiness, it reminded me of Bella.

I saw her, shuddering in the mud. Mud caked into her wet hair, her fists were bleeding. She looked up to me, and started crying louder.

"BELLA!" I shouted through the thunder. "Get UP! You can't do this to yourself BELLA!" I grabbed her wrists, carefully, but still forcefully. She needed medical care fast. Carlisle.

I held her against me, into a hug. The rain thudded against Bella and I. I took her to shelter under the big shady tree, the rain died down.

It was drizzling now.

Bella fell unconscious.

Her heartbeat slowed down to a normal pace. Her breath thing still came out choppy and staggered.


	7. Chapter 7   Healed

Chapter 7 – Healed

I looked up at Edward face. One last time, I slipped into the darkness. I had fallen asleep in my angel's arms, just like my dreams.

I woke up startled, cold lips met mine. Urging the cool tongue around the frame of my oversized lips. I started to kiss back, I finally opened my eyes. Edward.

My eyes widened, as I pulled away. He released. I ran, downhill, and I ran towards the first place I had found safe. A nearby little pond. I sat on an edge of a rock, I stared down into my reflection. The sun was out. My cuts have healed, Edward was back. I felt tears pool up in my eyes.

I heard some twigs snap, I didn't turn my head. "Edward, am I really dead?" I whispered, partly relieved and a part of my was scared.

"No." He replied, looking like he was going to burst into dry tears. "You were almost. Carlisle came. He..." He didn't even have to finish, I saw something different in my reflection.

My skin was no longer damaged; my hair was detangled and strait but still a little muddy from the rain, my eyes were the palest shade of red.

Some part of me, I don't know which was elated. I looked up at Edward. I grabbed him into a hug, forgetting what he had done to me.

I didn't care, I got what I wanted. "I'm a vampire." I half questioned and pointed out the obvious.

"Yes." He whispered, he pulled me in closer. "You had little blood left in you, you caused a lot of blood loss with that fist of yours. That's why your eyes aren't bright scarlet." He explained, he curled his lips back. He started to sob dryly. "I was too late..."

"For what?" I asked, holding in my un-needed breath.

"To save your soul." He managed between the heaving.

"It's what I wanted Edward." I assured him. "I love you." I whispered.

He looked towards me, "How can you? I have damned you to this life. Eternal _damnation."_He stretched the words like it meant a bad thing. I nodded.

"I just do. No matter what." I said again.

"Then I love you too Bella. More than you can imagine." He kissed me. Passionatly, I have been waiting for a kiss like that since forever. I savoured the moment.

Something clicked. "Can you still not read my mind?" I asked cautiously, putting my expected answer deep in my thoughts.

He looked deep in my eyes, he sighed a frustrated sigh. "I still cannot. You thoughts still remain only to yourself unless you are willing to share it with me." He stated politely.

I let a small growl escape my throat, as I tackled him to the ground.

I kissed him, this was _very_ worth it.

"I love you so much." He huffed.

"We shall go tell the family you are now okay." He said, smiling for once. "Unless Alice has already foreseen it."

I stopped, dead in my tracks. "I need to do something first Edward." I went over to the big tree and placed one sharp nail into the tree. I carved a _B_ and an _E_ and underneath I carved neatly, _Forever__ Damned, Eternally in Love._

He smiled, as I kneeled down into the soft dirt. I dug up my neat little hole. I pulled out one very messy handkerchief.

I pulled at the hair tie.

Out came the ring.

I slid it around my finger and looked up and Edward. He seemed very happy but he cocked his head to one side.

"I dug it back up, because now I know who you are. What you're role in my life is, and why you're here." I slyly answered his silent question.

"Oh? And how did you manage to trigger your memory back without Jasper?" He asked, dazzled and confused.

I remembered the painful flashbacks. "I had a few flashback moments." I replied sheepishly.

He took me into a hard hug, never wanting to let go. "Lets go." He pulled me into the hug again and shouldered me into a piggy back. He ran down very fast. His body felt good against mine, we were both cold.

He stopped half on the way down, as if he could read my mind. "Like a boulder in love with a pebble, like a lion in love with a lamb." He snickered.

I kissed him. It was good, I liked where we were just then. The exact point in time. Where nothing mattered except me and Edward. Now for the family..


	8. Chapter 8   Visitor

Chapter 8 – Visitor

Hand in hand, I followed Edward into the house. We didn't even have to knock, Alice charged down the stairs and tackled me into a hug. She held me so fiercly, even for a vampire. It was finally as if I really felt at home.

"I've miss you so much Bella—" She whispered.

"We all have." Jasper continued.

Emmett gave me his infamous bear hugs, I hugged him back. Not as hard, even if I was new born. I was weak.

Esme's hug seemed most welcoming, Carlisle's hug confirmed I was truly welcome there.

I smiled, up at my family. My wonderful family. I really did miss Charlie and Renée. Jacob too. I remembered the notes. I decided to get them burned before anyone found them. Especially Edward or Charlie. I truly did not want them to see them at all.

"Edward...may I go collect some of my belongings?" I looked helplessly at Edward.

He thought for a bit, thinking of the conciquences. He shook his head, "No, it's much too dangerous. I'll get Alice to do it."

I thought over, Alice would probably not think to find them and bring them over. I hope no one ever found them.

"—but I need to get somthing _really _important Edward." I attempted to dazzle him, he closed his eyes and continued to shake his head.

"No, you wouldn't be able to control yourself if Charlie was there."

"What if he wasn't there? What if he's out with Billy?" I desperately needed to get them.

"No. We can't take that chance, sorry." He opened his eyes again. "What is so important to get anyways?"

I shifted uncomfortably, facing away from the whole family. Looking out the open window, "Nevermind." I lied.

"You're still not the best liar Bella. Are you looking for these?" He held up the red envolopes, the one marked with _Edward _in front in big black letters. I choked in an excuse.

"How—how did you find those?" I asked, wide with curiosity and anger.

"Alice had a vision of you making them and stuffing them under your floorboard." His brows were pushed down together, making him look worried.

"Why did you make these Bella." He questioned stupidly. He lifted up my chin, to make me look directly in his liquid topaz eyes. "Look at me Bella. Why?" I couldn't lie now. I told the truth.

"I was going to kill myself." I replied simply. Expressionless.

Jasper twitched, still sensing the sadness radiating off me and Edward. He got up and walked out of the room. Edward didn't move but he stiffened.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered. He pulled me in closer, into a hug. "How could I let you do this to yourself?"

"It's not your fault Edward—" I choked. Remembering the flashback,

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. _

I started to heave the dry sobs again. "You said I wasn't good for you Edward." I whispered. Heaving uncontrollably. "—I agreed. Why did you come back when you did not love me anymore?"

My insides turned and twisted in ways I have never felt before, Jasper came back into the room looking more calm. He turned to me and Edward, and looked like he was going to cry, and walked out again.

"I had to lie Bella. You were not safe, after all the times I had told you I've loved you and always would you chose to listen to my lies. I had secretly hoped that you would forget that part of me." He stopped for a moment. "Do you remember anything else that happened afterwards?"

I scanned my head for any answers, I only knew Edward for a few days yet I trusted him completely. I knew deep inside I was missing some crucial information and memories about him. I shook my head dumbly, looking the ground.

I calmed down a bit, he turned to me. "Jasper will give you the good memories of us back. Do you want the sad ones too?" Inside, I knew I didn't want the sad memories but I knew I needed them to completly understand what is going on, filling my empty side up.

Jasper walked back into the room, he looked at me, and the memories flashed back.

_"Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work,__" I__ told him._

_"__Shh__. I'm thinking."_

_"Ugh,__" I__ groaned, throwing myself back on the bed and pulling the quilt over my head._

_There was no sound, but suddenly he was there. He flipped the cover __bak__ so he could see me. He was lying next to me. His hand reached up to brush my hair from my cheek. _

_"If you don't mind, I'd much rather you didn't hide your face. I've lived without it for so long as I can stand. Now . . . tell me __somthing__."_

_"What?" I asked, unwillingly._

_"If you could have anything in the world, anything at all, what would it be?"_

_I could feel the scepticism in my eyes. __"You."_

_He shook his head impatiently. "__Somthing__ you don't already have."_

_I wasn't sure where he was trying to lead me, so I thought carefully before I answered. I came up with __somting__ that was both true, and probably impossible._

_"I would want . . . Carlisle not to have to do it. I would want you to change me."_

_I watched his reaction warily, expecting more of the fury I'd seen at his house. I was surprised that "What would you be willing to trade that for?_

_I couldn't believe my ears. I gawked at his composed face and blurted out the answer before I could think about it._

_"Anything."_

My vision faded, I saw Edward again. I smiled, and kissed him. My eyes blurred again, I unwillingly took my eyes away from Edward and looked the flashback in my head. I closed my eyes.

_"Condition?"__ My voice went flat. "What condition?" _

_His eyes were cautious—he spoke slowly. "Marry me first."_

_I stared at him, waiting . . . . "Okay. What's the punch line?"_

_He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."_

_"Edward, please be serious."_

_"I am one hundred percent serious." He gazed at me with no hint of __humor__ in his face._

_"Oh, c'mon," I said, an edge of hysteria in my voice. "I'm only eighteen."_

_"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."_

I blinked a couple of times, clearing my eyes. Edward looked at me, patiently. As did the rest of the Cullens. "I said no?"

He looked at me again, Edward, out of a trance. "Yes." He said, "Sadly, but I proposed again at the meadow. Do you remember?"

"Yes." I said, wholeheartedly.

_Edward squeezed me gently. "I'm __Here__."_

_I drew in a deep breath._

_That was true. Edward was here, with his arms around me._

_I could face anything as long as that was true._

_I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side._

Everything rushed back to me, Edward, the meadow, the vampires, the new borns, _Vitoria. _

"Victoria." I said, monotone. Silently cursing.

"I really didn't want you to remember that Bella. Please, try to forget her. We will find them."

I cocked my head to one side, "_'Them'?" _

He sighed, deeply. "Victoria and her new born vampires. She had recruited a few from where she is hiding from. They are insane. Alice saw them in a vision not too long ago. 3 boys, 2 girls, including Victoria, Cornelius, and Erin. They have 8. Its a fair war." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

I took his hand, stood up and walked out his door. I walked out, to nowhere. Gazing upon the setting sun. I started to run, faster, and faster. Up the hill, I came to halt.

Fiery red hair fluttered into the wind. Her scarlet gaze met my pale pink eyes. I shuddered. _Victoria._


	9. Chapter 9  Hallucinations

Chapter 9 – Hallucinations

I looked up, blinked a couple of times. It was a small girl, with dark brown hair, almost black, but no, she was not Victoria. My eyes have been playing tricks on me.

I watched this girl from the shadows, she was small, but she looked about a year or two younger than myself.

She was pretty, about my height, she looked so pale.

"You can come out you know. I know you're there." Her musical voice startled me.

I doubted she actually said it but stepped out anyways. She looked at me, with scarlet eyes.

A newborn. My mind raced, Victoria? I scented the air, nothing unusual. I looked at her again, her wavy brown hair framed her face, and her pale skin was etched with delicate freckles. She was so beautiful. Her lips were full, as mine were. Her eyes were wide, and frightened.

She had somewhat reminded me of what Jasper had described of the vampire that had changed him, her name was Nettie.

I took her hand, not knowing who she was. And poked it out into the sun that reached our feet. It sparkled, as mine did. She was scared, trembling with fear. She did not look like she was from these parts. Maybe Asian.

Maybe mixed. It was unsure. "Who are you?" I asked. Puzzled. What was she doing all the way up here?

"I don't know.." she replied, scratching the top of her palm. "I really don't. All I remember is fire. In my limbs, burning. Everything else—" she shook her head. "—is a blur."

I took her hand, she was only 15 or so. "Come, you must meet Carlisle and the family."

She cocked her head to one side, "How many are there?"

"Eight of us." I replied. Smoothly.

She nodded, and took my hand with no argument.

I raced back to the house, Alice was ready to greet us. As were the rest of the family.

I introduced them,

"This is Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and this is Edward. My name is Bella." She looked at us, she greeted us all.

Jasper look confused. Edward looked at me, he was the first to speak. "What is your name?"

"She doesn't know, I think we ought to give her one." I confided.

"Jasper thinks she looks similar to the girl he saw when he was changed. Her name was Nettie."

"Then it's settled, her name shall be Nettie." I said. She smiled.

"I like that name. It suits me in a way." Nettie smiled. "I'm a bit thirsty."

"Lets hunt." Emmett boomed.


	10. Chapter 10   Craving For More NettiePOV

Chapter 10 – Craving for More (As Told By Nettie)

I looked around, from one chiselled face to the next. The first, was Bella. My savour, the angel sent to retrieve me from my hell. She was beautiful, her eyes were topaz, her strait brown hair framed her face. Her lips were luscious, and full.

I admired her courage and beauty.

In a way she was my role model.

The next was a tall boy, with strange bronze hair, with the same topaz liquid eyes, he looked more breathtaking than any Greek god. I held my breath, promising myself I wouldn't get jealous of Bella. I took my eyes of him and moved to the next girl. I think his name is Edward.

She was small, petite. Shorter than me with black spiky hair. It stuck out in different place but it matched her face well. The structure of her face was delicate.

She was extremely beautiful. The boy standing next to her, Jasper, had blond hair, it wove around his face, his eyes, too were topaz.

I moved onwards, the next girl was inhumanly beautiful. Her golden hair was brushed to the side and tucked over her ear. She smiled, her eyes twinkled.

The same calm topaz as the rest of the Cullens. There was a taller bulky boy behind Rosalie. He had his arms wrapped around her, he looked excited to have me here. I appreciated that. I will remember his name well, Emmett.

The last two Cullens were like the parents. Although I was guessing they were only a few years older than the rest. Esme, the caring mom, only looked about 25. Carlisle was the same. His golden hair brushed up neatly, he looked intellectual.

He examined me. Walking around in circles. "_Nettie _who were you changed by?" he questioned.

I thought for a bit, remembering the sneer of the lady, the fiery hair, the red strands fluttering into the breeze. "Victoria?" I guessed her name. She introduced to me to her friends.

All the expressions widened. "Victoria." Bella hissed. They urged me to continue.

"She told me I would help her, to be apart of her coven. I denied, she bit me anyways. I ran away, stumbling, and I ended up in a meadow."

Carlisle put on a thoughtful expression, "Did you agree to be changed?"

I nodded. "I didn't have anything left. My parents died in a fire. I lived nowhere. I had no life." I whispered.

Bella pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, we are your new family now Nettie."

"Thanks." I muffled.

I sat down on the big overstuffed couch. It finally felt like I was welcome.

I closed my eyes. Absorbing the happiest moment of my life.

I opened my eyes slowly.

Emmett came over to sit next to me, Edward on my other side. Jasper sat across from me.

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella were still up. Rosalie muttered something like, "Great, she's only got here a few moments ago and she's already a boy magnet."

I looked at the boys, each distinctly beautiful. "Yes?" I asked, trying my best not to be rude.

Emmett just sat smiling there, Edward opened my mouth to speak. Jasper interrupted. "You really do look like the angel who saved me. You really do look like Nettie. You truly do . . ."

I smiled, taking it as a compliment. "Is that a good thing?" I asked, innocently.

They all nodded. Clearly in awe. Bella came to sit next to Edward. His arm curled around her automatically.

Alice and Rosalie took their rightful places besides their husbands.

I looked at all of them, Carlisle soon took a seat with Esme.

I groaned, "So I'm guessing I'm the _odd _one out?"

They laughed, "Don't worry, Edward was like that for a hundred or so years—" Emmett and Jasper said.

"—but I found Bella! Give me some credit guys..." Edward scowled. Pulling Bella in closer.

I sighed. "Will I be that lonely for that long?"

The laughed again. "No probably not. Edward was an exception; he had to wait till Bella was _alive." _Jasper laughed.

Everyone grew quiet. My throat ached for something.

"Umm...Bella?" I asked, looking up at her. Edward's head snapped.

"We need to let you hunt!" Edward exclaimed. Finally, I'm very thirsty.

I nodded. They took me up to the mountains. My instincts took over, I didn't know what happened. Everything was blurring, mixing into colours. I finally got my vision back, Bella was in front of me. I was back in the living room.

Bella was there with Edward. Watching me. "She's conscious Edward." She whispered.

"She is very pretty. Just like what Jasper saw in his head." He nodded.

"Nettie, can you hear me?" Edward asked. I nodded. He looked relieved. He sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes Nettie?"

"Will I ever find my soul mate?" I stretched my question.

"Yes. For sure. You will find your soul mate." He said every word clearly. Articulating each word.

I heaved my breath, and sighed out. "Thank heavens."

He chuckled, "Although you know, vampires don't have _souls." _He laughed, Bella joined.

"So how did you meet Bella, Edward?" Edward looked at Bella.

"In Biology class." He sighed.

I laughed, that was an odd way to meet your soul mate. I chuckled.

"Yes, I know it is an odd way to meet your soul mate."

What? Wow, it's like he knows what's going on in my mind.

"Yeah, I _do _know what's going on in your mind. Nettie." He laughed.

"You're a mind reader aren't you?" I gasped.

"You catch on quick Nettie. Much more quickly than Bella had." He nudged her shoulder, and they both burst out laughing.

"So when do I get to attend school? After a year or two?"

"Around that time. It depends on how much self control you have." I sighed.

I so badly wanted to meet _someone. _Maybe even that _special someone. _

"Calm down Nettie. You will soon enough."

This sucks, he knows exactly what's going on through my mind. I wonder if Bella gets annoyed.

"Yup, I do know exactly what goes through your mind. And no, Bella's immune to it."

ARGGHH!

"I know it's frustrating. Bella's a new born too. You and her both will have to know how to control your new abilities –if you have any."

Abilities?

"I can read minds, Alice, can predict the future, Jasper can manipulate feelings." He gestured to the others.

"And this develops from your most broad characteristics from when you are human, am I correct?"

Everyone was wide eyed. "How did you know that?" Rosalie questioned.

I shrugged. I really did not know. "I don't know. Lucky guess?"

They smiled.

2 YEARS LATER . . .


	11. Chapter 11   Forks

Chapter 11- Forks

I looked around, this was my home 2 years ago. I touched the wood, Charlie died soon after my 'death' and disappearance. Edward, being himself, bought the house for me. To savour as a memory.

We came back, he assured that everyone we knew a few years back had either left or gone to college. Or is deceased.

I agreed, I really wanted to be back in Forks. To introduce Nettie to new things. We still haven't found our abilities. It really upsets me. I can tell Nettie is upset too.

I walked into the hallways, memories came flooding back. I took Edward's hand, and walked into the help office department to retrieve our schedules.

I walked up to the lady, "Isabella Cullen?" she didn't look up and went through her files and handed me a sheet of paper.

Edward leaned over, "Edward Cullen." The lady looked up and didn't take her eyes of him. Of course she was dazzled, I growled lowly. She handed him the paper, slowly. He took it and walked away.

Nettie walked up slowly, "Nettie Cooper?" the lady looked through her folders. She shook her head.

"There's no Nettie Cooper in my file, sorry Hun." She looked at her sadly.

Edward walked up, "Try Nettie Cullen." She looked through and smiled.

"Here you go." Nettie's smile broadened.


	12. Chapter 12 Stares andStutters EdwardPOV

Chapter 12 – Stares and Stutters (As Told By Edward)

I looked around, many boys have already got their hearts set on having Nettie as their girlfriends.

_Wow, sexy Asian's all mine . . . _I stared coldly at the tall boy in the Forks High soccer jersey. Somehow I felt very protective over Nettie.

She was family now. My younger sis, I felt just as protective over her as I am over Bella.

Another thought interrupted my thoughts.

_She's very pretty. Should I go talk? No, no... Jared's already got his eyes on her. Too bad, maybe next time... _

I looked over my shoulder to see a tall boy with messy brown hair leaning over his locker gazing upon Nettie. He looked shy.

I went to go talk to him. "Hey."

He looked surprised. "Hi. Are you new here?" He asked, still straitening up and getting books out of his locker.

"Yeah, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

I shook his hand. "I'm Hector. Hector Black." I froze.

"Black?" Werewolf?

"Are you in any way related to Jacob Black?" I asked, cautiously.

"No, I just moved here last year. You must mistaken me for Darius. His father's name is Jacob." He pointed to the large guy, his hair was wrapped into a pony tail. I smelled the air. Werewolf.

I snarled, low. He continued. "So, what do you have next Edward?"

"Biology. Yourself?"

"Same. So what made you move into the rainiest city?"

I shrugged, not trying to be obvious.

"I don't really know. My family doesn't like the sun very much..." I pointed towards Bella, Alice, and Jasper, and Nettie.

He froze. "Who's the girl with the dark hair?"

I acted confused, "Which one? Alice, the spiky haired one, Bella, the brunette long haired one, or –"

He turned to me, "The other one. The one to the very left."

"That's Nettie. My youngest sister." I nodded. "Why? You interested?"

He blushed. "Maybe. I don't know, I don't know her yet."

"Sure, if you _are _then just tell me. I'll introduce you to her. She's truly sweet." I said, wholeheartedly.

"Okay, maybe at lunch or something? You can come sit with me and my friends. Invite your siblings along too."

"It's a deal."

I walked over to my family.

I nudged Nettie on the shoulder.

"Hey, you know Nettie. You've attracted many boys here already, Hector wants to get to know you better." I chuckled. "Boy magnet, just like Bella in her human years." I leaned over to kiss Bella.

Hearing the boys thoughts around me anger.

I smiled. "You've still got it in you Bella." She smiled.

I sat through biology. Alice taking down rapid notes, as did Nettie. Jasper sat there bored to death, me and Bella passed notes.

The bell finally rang, it was time for lunch.

I walked over to the cafeteria I knew so well. We took our lunches that we weren't going to eat. I sat down next on an empty table. Hector took his seat across me. Bella was to my side, Nettie went to take her seat next to Hector.

He blushed furiously. Alice was soon joined by Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Hector's friends started to pile in. Three of the girls admired Jasper for his hair, a few were day dreaming about me, most were thinking about Hector and Emmett. I smiled.

Hector was thinking about what to say to Nettie. He was nervous. I looked at him, strait in the eye. And tilted my heads toward Nettie. I mouthed the words, _talk to her! _He nodded.

"Hey...Nettie right?" Nettie turned over. "Yes. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" He blushed. I nodded for him to go on.

"So, you just moved here right?" She nodded, and smiled. "What is your name?"

He kept on blushing. His cheeks looked permanently stained with pinkness. "Hector, Hector Black."

She shook his hand. They immediately clicked. They started chatting away like little kids. Bella squeezed my hand,

"So, Cupid. You're work is done." She smiled at me. I melted.

There were others that were sitting around. Looking dumbly at Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice looked annoyed.

Hector hesitated to look around, he stood up. "I totally forgot to introduce you guys to the rest!" he hit his head.

He pointed to the girls on the side. "This is Laura, Stephanie, Bree, and Audrey. The guys over there, are Rueben, Jonas and Phillip." He took a breath and continued now directing his introduction to the people here. "These are the Cullens, I only know Edward and Nettie." He blushed at the name Nettie.

"Edward...would you care to introduce your family?"

I gladly got up, I pointed towards Nettie. "This is Nettie, my youngest sister. Bella, Jasper my brother, Alice my sister, Rosalie and Emmett my other brother and sister."

I sat down again, Jonas and Rueben looked over at Bella and started to day dream. I coughed to hide my growling.

The shorter girl named Audrey got up, "So you guys are like couples correct?" Hinting bitterness in her voice.

We all nodded. "Except for Nettie." Nettie frowned.

"Sorry." I whispered, only low enough for the vampires to hear.

"So, Nettie, can I walk you over to your next class?" Hector asked. She nodded eagerly.

_That little brat, stealing my Hector away from me._

I was startled by this thought. No one had ever thought that Nettie was a brat. She was too sweet. Much too alike to Bella. I scowled. The thought had come from Stephanie.

"Stay away from Stephanie and Audrey." I told Bella under my breath. She clearly heard it.

The bell rang again, signalling us to get to class. Hector stood up, and started to walk with Nettie.

Stephanie stood in their way, she clung onto Hectors arm. "Hector Hunny, you were supposed to walk _me _to class today." She whined. We all walked away from her.

Nettie included, "Oh, um...okay it's alright Hector. Maybe next time. I'll walk with Bella."

He tried to say something but Stephanie pulled him away.


	13. Chapter 13  Deserved Better

Chapter 13 – Deserved Better

I looked at Nettie. She looked sad, "What's wrong Nettie?"

She shook her head stubbornly, "It's nothing Bella." She forced a weak smile. I knew she was lying. I could sense it.

"What is it Nettie. You can tell me you know." I urged her to go on. I looked into her eyes, she blinked a couple of times.

"It's Hector. I think I'm in love Bella..."

I gawked, I knew it! They're in love. I hugged her tightly. "Go talk to him then!"

She blushed, "I don't know Bella...he seems a bit close to Stephanie." I looked at her again.

"Oh Come on...you can mesmerize anyone Nettie you know you can."

She thought for a bit, and decided to go talk to him. He was standing by his locker, she went to go talk to him.

They started chatting, I strained to listen. "I'll meet you after school by the parking lot alright?" Nettie smiled and nodded. She waved him goodbye and then walked back over to me.

"So...how'd it go?" I nudged her.

"Good, I'm meeting him afterschool." She smiled, her sweet smile.

I went to my next class, higher algebra geometry. I've taken this class a few times now. It gets pretty boring. I started to pass notes with Edward.

Hello Edward Dear,

How is class?

He smiled and got out a pen.

Well, it's going fine. I heard about Nettie and Hector. Good Job Bella. I think you have finally figured out your powers !! Congratulations.

I turned to him confused, he smiled. I whispered low, "What?"

He looked at me again.

You can convince manipulate people's mind into making them believe they can trust you Bella. It's a pretty handy power. Alice saw it in a vision a few days ago Bella. You'll control it well. You used it on Nettie just a few moments ago, do you remember? She confided in you so easily.

I read the note in disbelief.

He squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back.


	14. Chapter 14  The Heart Poison NettiePOV

Chapter 14 – The Heart Poison (As Told By Nettie)

I walked over to the parking lot. Hector was waiting for me there, leaning against his car. I walked over to him.

He was gazing towards the sky. I watched him. His blue eyes were blazing with calmness, his messy brown hair was everywhere, it was longer than I'd like in a guy, but it worked for him. I looked at him. His buttoned up shirt was half opened. His sleeves were folded upwards. He crossed his arms across him chest.

I coughed, trying to gain attention. He snapped out of his day dream and looked at me.

He smiled, "Nettie! Hi, how was your day?" he blushed. I leaned next to him.

"It was good, how was yours?" I looked over.

He shook his head, "Boring." He smiled. "But I at least met you today. That made my day." He blushed again.

"So, I was thinking. Since you're new around these parts, I thought you'd might like a tour around?" he smiled, sheepishly, waiting for my answer.

"Sure. Sounds good, when?"

"Well, I was thinking, tomorrow maybe? After school, I'll drive you around. Show you places."

"Great, so...what is Stephanie to you?"

He shrugged, "A good friend I guess."

"Right." I muttered under my breath.

"Um, do you need a ride home Nettie?" I nodded, Edward and Bella had already left.

"But I need to get something from my locker first, can you wait a few minutes?"

He smiled, "sure."

I walked a bit and turned the corner, I raced to my locker. Blinding speed. I quickly grabbed some of my binders and stuffed them into my bag.

I ran to the corner and stopped to walk at human speed. I turned around, Hector waited for me. He drove me home in silence, he always looked over to me and kept blushing.

"So where do you live?" Breaking the serenity of the silence we were having.

"Up that brick road there, you can drop me off here. I'll walk."

The car came to a halt, the ignition turned off. He got out and opened the door for me, "So Nettie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Of course."

I watched him drive off. I heard him murmur to himself, "She's so perfect it confusing."

I would have blushed if I still had a bit of human blood in me.

I ran back to the Cullens residence.

Alice greeted me at the door. She hugged me fiercely again. "I'm going for a walk, tell Esme I'll be back soon."

With that said, I sprinted off into my spot in the mountains. Close to a little pond. I laid down, and closed my eyes.

I felt something move around. Moving through the shadows, I looked up. He sat across me, he was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, he resembled Edward very much.

But his hair was less of a strange bronze colour. It was more like deep chocolate brown. His eyes were green, large with curiosity.

Like little liquid emeralds.

I immediately felt mesmerized. "Hello." He surprised me, his musical voice startled me too.

"Hi. Who are you."

"You may call me Byron. You are Nettie." I stared at him wide eyed.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm here because I want to be—" he looked at me. "—because this is where I come to think."

"Me too."

He scooted closer to me. "You're a vampire, are you not?"

"I am, I take it as you are one too?" he nodded. Expression still calm.

He inched closer, taking my hand. He reached it towards the sun, as Bella had done before. It sparkled. He smiled to me. I immediately felt something I've never felt before.

"How do you know who I am, Byron?" His face squished into a pained expression.

"We were changed by Victoria. Do you remember? You got away...lucky, I did too." He shook his head. Looking at me. "Do you remember Russel? My brother? He is still with Victoria, with Erin, Cornelius, Warren, Daphnie, and Maybell. I escape to find you."

He took my hand and touched it to his face. He closed his eyes. "2 years ago...Byron. Did we have something?"

He looked up, confused. "Did we?" he half questioned amused. "If you don't remember, we can start again from zero. I don't mind." He shrugged.

"Tell me about yourself Byron. I have lost my memories of you."

He sighed, "I like records you thought I was strange, I was changed 38 years back. We went to the same high school, you found out about my secret, Victoria changed you. I fought her, but her little Erin friend brainwashed me. You seem to be immune to Erin. But maybe something else knocked you out. I lived alone and now that I've run away, I have nothing. Does any of this trigger anything?"

I shook my head. But inside I knew that I loved this boy.

"How old are you Byron?"

"17, you are 15 aren't you?"

I nodded. "You must meet my brother, Edward. You guys will get along."

"Brother? You have a family?"

I nodded again, "Come, I'll take you there—" I paused. "—but one more thing. Do you love me?"

"More than you know." He took my hand and touched it to my face again.

"And one more thing, are you a vegetarian vampire and why are your eyes green?"

He grinned, "Yes, I am. My eyes are green because...well I'm not very sure. It changes with my temper I guess. You thought that was weird too. I think I have to be changed again. I was not changed properly; I still struggle between a human and a vampire."

"Okay, take my hand. You can meet my family."

He took my hand, and I led him to the house. I took out my phone and dialled Bella.

"Nettie? Oh gosh! You're with Byron aren't you! Please, come introduce him to us! Alice told us almost everything about him. But she won't say how he looks like. Hurry! The suspense is running off of us is killing Jasper!" There was a click and I started to run again.

"You're family seems eager to find me with you. One is a physic am I right? The other is an emotional one?" I nodded, smiling. We were already in front of the mansion.

I opened the door, it seemed so familiar. Like the first time Bella took me to this place.

Alice greeted him first. I sat him down on the couch, the rest of the family sat around us.

"This is Byron." Everyone smiled. "Byron this is everyone." Byron laughed.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and...Edward."

"You...You remind me a lot of myself Byron." Edward stared at him in disbelief. "Even the green eyes I had when I was...human." He shook his head.

"You aren't fully transformed are you..." Alice said. "Carlisle can help you. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible." He replied calmly.

They nodded. "It's for the best." Bella said quietly.

"How about now?" Carlisle asked.

He thought for a bit, "If that's no problem."

"No problem at all, go sit upstairs in my room. I'll get prepared."

He reluctantly got up and walked toward the room, still holding hands with me. He gave me a crooked grin. I would have blushed. He was so perfect.

He looked like Edward's twin made for me. Edward walked behind me, "He does really look like me doesn't he Nettie?"

He chuckled, I nervously joined him.

Byron sat down on the bed, Edward sat down next to him. I sat across them, they looked exactly alike. Bella sat down next to me.

"Wow, they do really look alike..."

Edward and Byron grinned crookedly, making Bella and I sigh. We all burst out laughing. Carlisle came into the room.

"Are you ready Byron?

"More than ever."

Carlisle bit down, on his neck first, Byron didn't say anything. He remained silent. Carlisle continued to bite down his wrists and his ankles. Bryon did start to scream after Carlisle got up.

I held his hand. Through the 3 days of transformation. It wasn't fair, Byron was so caring, so nice. He did not deserve to go through excruciating pain for 6 days together including the first time that failed half way.

He woke up, and smile at me. His eyes flashed open, they were a wierd mix of golden and green. It was strange. Edward took Byron to hunt. He came back with his eyes golden. I felt more relieved.

I hugged him, I knew he was my soul mate.

Byron also became Alice's new shopping buddy.

I walked into Edward's room. He looked up from his sorting and cd's. "You know he truly is recklessly in love with you."

I looked at him, relieved. "You can't prove that, can you?"

"But oh I can, I read it in his mind. Every sentence he spoke to me, has _something _to do with you Nettie."

I would have blushed.

"He's your soul mate Nettie. I can sense it. Alice saw it." He smiled.

"Thank god. I had a sense I was going crazy, feelings were going through me like crazy."

He laughed, "Yeah, Jasper felt them."

I giggled.

Byron was back, he was by my side in a matter of seconds. "Hey sweety." He kissed me on the cheek. He curled his arms around me, I felt like I really belonged.

"So now you, Byron, is Byron Cullen." Edward engaged.

"I am? I guess so, may I attend school? I have been around humans for long enough." Edward nodded.

"School begins tomorrow for you."

Byron's gaze left my face to the rows of records and discs behind me. Stacked neatly. His eyes widened. "Maybe I should leave you guys to talk about your hobbies, let me go find Bella."

Edward nodded, they instantly started talking about some oldies band.

"Bella?" I called.

"Down here Nettie. What's up?"

I laughed, "Your fiancé and my _boyfriend _is getting along very well. It's so strange how they are alike."

She started to speak, "You know Nettie, you remind me very much of myself when I was younger. Almost like you're my duplicate." She laughed.


	15. Chapter 15  The Trusted hope NettiePOV

Chapter 15 – The Trusted Hope (Nettie)

I stared unseeingly into the carpet. A voice shook my thoughts.

"Nettie. We have to get going now." Byron looked at me. Kneeling down to match my gaze.

I watched his expression carefully, his brows were curved directly up, worried. I nodded, forcing myself to smile. "Okay." I whispered.

I held his hand as we piled into Edward's car. Bella took her seat in the front. "Edward, we really need to get Nettie and Byron a car of their own. We can't keep driving them like their our daughter and son."

I would have blushed but I couldn't. It annoyed me so much, I couldn't cry when I wanted. I couldn't eat what I use to find appetizing. But I didn't care.

That was all left behind, I've found my true love. Long lost, finally I found him.

My past and present seemed to fly in between a time realm where I was unconscious. Everything happened so fast, I had only met Hector and already I was ready to break his heart.

My gut lurched at the thought of his disappointed smile.

I tightened on Byron's grip. He responded by pressing his lips firmly against mine. When I had opened my eyes again, our lips parted. We were already on school grounds. He opened the door for me, and held me carefully.

Like a true gentleman.

I held his hand, walking into the help desk. He walked up to the lady, "Pardon me miss. I think I need to retrieve my schedule from you?"

His voice angelic dazzled the help desk lady immidiatly. She blinked out of her dazed expression, searching through her folder. She blushed furiously, "What is your name? I have forgotten to ask."

She blushed again, "Byron Cullen?" She blinked up, "Did I see you yesterday?"

Byron looked puzzled, Edward walked besides Byron, "I think you misunderstood me for my brother. Edward."

Byron cocked his head towards Edward.

She looked from Byron to Edward. From Edward to Byron. Bella walked in, she looked like she was going to faint.

"You're all family?" She asked, still confused.

We nodded. I reread her name tag._ Lavender J. Brown _

"Ms. Brown? So have you found Byron's schedule yet?" I asked incredulously. Trying not to be rude.

She looked ashamed of being off task. Her expression hardened, spinning to face her back to us. She searched through her folder. She handed the slip of paper to us. Not turning to face us again. Like speaking to the wall, she whispered quietly. "Have a great day you guys."

Byron clutched his schedule in one hand and automatically took my hand in the other. We walked out of the small dark room, the word _Help Desk _in gold seemed to be chipping off.

I turned to find the worst scene I could ever replay in my head. Jasper was the first to shudder. I knew why.

Hector stood in front of my locker. Looking the other way. "I need to go talk to him, stay here Byron."

He obeyed. Releasing my hand.

I walked over, slowly. Even for a human. A certain path appeared to me at that moment.

I was going to break his heart. I had to. I was a monster, it was what was expected of me. I was going to _destroy _him. I just had to chose whether it was better to leave him mentally broken or physically broken.

I already made my choice. Walking up to my locker. Getting out my stuff, he shoved the bouquet of roses in my face.

"Like them?" he asked. Slyness in his tone.

I looked over them, roses weren't very much for my likings. I preferred

I looked over him, his hair in messy disarrays. He was no match for Byron or Edward.

Tears would have been streaking my eyes by now, I kept a strait face. I avoided his eyes, his bright blue eyes. Flashing brilliantly.

"They're for Stephanie." He said in a horse whisper. My hope died out. I probably wouldn't have cared as much. I hurried up and got my stuff. My heart started to swirl around, emotions leaked out of me. I was confused.

"They're nice." I said emotionless.

He nodded. Gleaming with pride. If only he could feel the pain I was intensely feeling now.

I walked away saying nothing else. If only he knew what I had gone through, I thought the pain was meant for him. It was twisted around to redirect it at myself.

I only needed to get out of here. I walked back to Byron. I handed Bella my car keys, "I'm skipping class today. See you at home."

I walked out before anything else was said to me. Out of all the things I didn't need right now _pity _from my family was the worst thing at the moment.

I ran up to the little pond in the hill. I curled up in a ball. I knew this was meant to be. I knew I was a demon, not meant to mingle with the mortals.

I started to sob my dry tears. Damned. I deserved it, I was so close to killing Stephanie. Or even worse, _Hector._

I wouldn't live with myself, if I had killed him. But now he meant nothing to me, then why am I hiding away from my family? Of all people I love, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, everyone... Byron.

I curled into my ball. Looking at my reflection in the trembling water. I was dead. Dead, my soul was robbed. Anger flared through me. I wanted to die.

No, I didn't. I wan't to _live._But if I had, I'd die shortly anyways. Through a stroke from depression or some sort.

This was my fate. Byron was with me. Besides me. But for how _long._

I sobbed, hyperventilating.

It got dark shortly. I watched the sun set as I felt heat beginning to flare through my arm. I looked down. My sleeve shortly caught onto blue flames. I was shocked. I didn't feel anything

I dipped it into the water. It sizzled but it died down. I shut my eyes. _Over active imagination.__Over active imagination.__Over active imagination._

I repeated the words over and over again. I gave up, and walked home again.

Edward looked at me with a disapproving gleam. "Glad you made it back _alive." _He gave me a hug. I started to sob the dry tears. Bella hugged me like there would be no tomorrow. Byron held me, kissing me passionately.

He clutched a white rose in his hand, it was a bit crumpled and dead.

He felt the petals like moulding clay. The white flower stretched it's beautiful petals. It was gleaming, a beautiful flower. He tucked it into my ear as he caressed it with gentle hands.

"So that is your power." I whispered hoarsely.

He shrugged, "I loved plants, do you remember?"

I shook my head, I didn't remember.

"Now I will show you mine."

I stretched my arm out. I closed my eyes, I imagined Victoria.

I imagined her burning in blue flames. I felt a warm sensation tickle across my arm. I opened my eyes, little blue flames danced across my arm. My skin was left unscarred.

I calmed down, thinking of my kiss with Byron. The fire died down. I smiled. "I think it's because I survived the fire." I shook my head, "I really don't know."

Byron took me into a hug. Slowly, gently, still shaken.

Carlisle came into the room, I sat down on the couch. "How do you control it Nettie?"

He asked, concerned on how I mastered it so quickly. "I think it's my emotions." I took a random guess.

He nodded, "Try it again."

I closed my eyes again. Thinking of Hector and Stephanie. It angered me. Blue flames started to swirl across my arm, in circles stretching like wild fire. It died down. I felt sad. I couldn't hold the flame.

I started to sob, slowly. Trying to control my sobbing of dry tears. My tears, they came down heated.

Carlisle's expression widened. "How is it possible that you're crying?" He wiped one of my tears. He took a close look at the tear, it then combusted into a small flame. He jumped back, rubbing his finger.

"How?" Was all he could say.

I shook my head, confused as he was. "I'm not sure either."

"Remarkable. A flame crying vampire." He smiled. "Be sure not to make her angry or sad Byron. You don't want to catch on fire." He chuckled.

"All I can do is surprise her with more flowers I guess. That's all I'm capable of." Byron shrugged sheepishly.

The family started to smile. Alice walked into the room, expressionless.

"I can't believe you Byron." She said the words hurtfully. My stomach lurched. What?

"What?" Byron asked out loud.

"You know perfectly what I mean." She sneered the words. "Daphnie?"

A girl. Oh god, he's cheating on me.

Alice growled. My expression shook, swirls of emotions started up again. The tears started to leak again. I walked out.

My fiery tears splashed against the ground, little fire crackers against the ground.

The darkness consumed me. I opened my eyes once again, in the living room of my home.

Edward was hugging me. There was a girl sitting there next to Byron. _My _Byron. She was pretty, her long dark brown hair curled around her face. Her face showed no sign of emotion. They were holding hands.

Byron's face was pained. Like he was guilty.

My tears leaked again. I couldn't take this. Hector now Byron? It was too much to handle. I ran, out of there. Leaving everything I loved behind.

Bella started after me, Edward caught her. "Leave her to her thoughts."

She started to sob dryly.

I sat down at the creek once more. I seemed to be spending the majority of my time sobbing and being miserable here. The pond was deep. I slipped into it quietly.

I knew I could hold my breath under there.

I sank fast. I filled my lungs with water. I sat down on the bottom. It was dark. I didn't care if I had to stay here forever. I was alone. Unhurt.

I sobbed under the waters. I felt heavy. I couldn't swim up. I was _stuck._

_Help._


	16. Chapter 16 The Last Goodbye NettiePOV

Chapter 16 – The Last Goodbye (Nettie)

I sank. I felt nothing. I knew I couldn't die. I knew I couldn't get up. I had no more strength in me. I closed my eyes.

I felt strong hands grasp at me. Pulling me up to the top.

"What is _wrong _with you Nettie?" The angered expression of Edward scarred me. I blinked a few more times. No, not Edward. It was Byron.

"Just kill me." I whispered. I turned away from him.

"Don't do this to yourself. You're torturing yourself for no reasons!" He yelled.

I shook my head. The water drenched my hair.

"I've lost Hector. I've also lost _you." _I sobbed. My fire drenched tears splashed the ground.

"You haven't lost me. I'm still here." He held my quivering hand towards my heart.

"I have no heart. No one wants it." I said bitterly. Pulling my hand away from his.

"I do." He whispered quietly.

"No you don't. Then who was that girl back there, explain yourself!" I screamed out every word.

He expression hardened. His eyes turned from golden to a dark black like brown.

His voice was nothing except a mere whisper, "Daphnie."

"You love her, don't you." I asked. Shaken. Scared for the answer.

He nodded. "I do. But I love you too—" his voice choked.

"You have to go now, Daphnie's probably worried to death." I said quietly.

Sadness.

Devastation.

Depression.

Anger built up in me.

He inched in closer. The anger broke out. My fire tears streaked my face. My arms were hovered by blue flames once again.

He backed away. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "You don't love me. You never did."

He looked angered. "You never knew how _much _I loved you Nettie! You're stubborn, too stubborn to take the facts as it is!" he yelled. "This is just for the best Nettie. I loved you. I still do."

"You DONT! You don't. You _never _did. Save your crap for someone you truly love like Daphnie, Byron."

My arms flung towards the side, causing some of the flames to jump across the ground.

"You just don't understand. _You_ don't. You're stubborn. Stubborn. _Stubborn! _STUBBORN!!" He shook his head. "Heaven forbids you to end up alone." He headed down the hill. "I love you, you stubborn bitch."

"You are meant to be left unharmed." He stated furiously.

He ascended down the path, the grass and the flowers that populated the area he stepped on died. Turned deathly, withering. Like a fast poison.

I cried harder. "I love you too." I couldn't handle it.

I don't understand. Part of me wanted to die. The other wanted me to go to him and give him one more kiss, one last hug. One last goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17 Dead Wrong NettiePOV

Chapter 16 – Dead Wrong (Nettie)

I laughed bitterly to myself. I have no heart. No one will accept a heartless vampire. I followed Byron's path. Down to my so called home.

I walked into the house. No one was present to greet me.

I didn't care, I flumped onto the couch. Burying myself under the cushions. Curling into a helpless ball.

Edward flopped down besides me. I think next to Bella he was my most treasured friend. My closest family I would ever have.

"He lied." He said quietly.

_I know__ he never loved me didn't he?_

He looked at me, shocked. "No! I meant, he lied...about loving the other girl."

I sat up, _That's__ a lie. He loves her._

"No, it's not. He loves _you." _

_Bull shit._

"Daphnie isn't from Aro. She isn't from the Volturi. Daphnie Dolores is Victoria's brother, Cornelius Dolores's daughter. Victoria changed his brother soon after Daphnie's birth. 14 years later, Daphnie was changed by Victoria."

_I don't understand._

"Daphnie came looking for _you. _But Byron insisted he was taken instead of you. But on one condition."

_To leave me alone unharmed._

Edward nodded. I broke down crying. I can't live without Byron.


	18. Chapter 18 The War AlicePOV

Chapter 17 – The War (Alice)

I snapped my head up, a vision was bubbling in front of me.

_"Nettie! Get out of here! NOW!" Bryon's roar of desperation caught my attention._

_"Not without you Byron." She whimpered under an older girl. The older girl looked dazed with anger. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face. The rain rolled over Nettie's face. Her eyes full of sorrow. _

_Bella was in the background fighting the one called Cornelius. _

_Jasper and Rosalie were taking turns hitting at another._

_Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were chasing another one that had retreated into the forest._

_Edward was with Victoria._

I blinked, trying to get more out of the vision. Edward ran to me. "This can't happen." His eyes wide with horror.

I gathered up the family, including Nettie. She sat up emotionless.

"We're fighting them. They won't win." Nettie stated.

"But—but you might get killed." Bella whimpered.

"I don't care." She said smiling.

"They expect us to meet us at a clearing in the mountains. Up north." I pointed up towards the mountains.

"There are eight of them. It's a fair match."

"When?" Esme asked.

"Later tonight. At Seven sharp." I replied.

They all nodded. Everyone was shaking, except for Nettie. She put on a brave face.

"She's not even trembled. Not scared even." Jasper whispered over to me. "She's truly brave."

I nodded. I already knew that. All of us did.

6:55 p.m.

I stood my ground. Looking over at Nettie every few seconds. She didn't change her expression. Everyone fell silent. A few moments passed, everyone cocked their heads to the left. A group of vampires approached us. Victoria leading them, Cornelius behind them. Daphnie was way in the back, quivering with fear. She was much the opposite of Nettie. Brave, distinctive, fearless. The only thing they had in common was their breathtaking beautiful face.

The rest of them followed shortly. To Daphie's left there stood two tall boys. Not much younger than myself. They weren't bulky, newborns, they're eyes were scarlet. One with mucky coppery hair, the other with chalky brown hair. It was messily arranged around their faces.

Two other girls walked out, both taller than me. They both wore grim expressions, one of them had short blonde hair. The one who stood next to her looked wary and tired, she wore her long brown hair in a messy bun.

Victoria walked up. She smiled, "Let me introduce you to them." She laughed menacingly.

"Cornelius, my brother." The man besides her bowed. It was sick. He didn't look evil one bit, more like frustrated.

"Erin, my best friend." The tall girl with short blonde hair walked out. Her eyes were more vibrant, her lips curled over her teeth. She looked blood hungry.

"Russel. Erin's younger brother." The boy with chalky brown hair shifted. He looked uncomfortable.

"Warren." The older boy standing next to Russel looked up to stare at me.

"Daphnie, Cornelius's daughter. As you all know well." Daphnie smiled. Clutching herself onto Byron. He twitched. Cornelius sighed sadly.

"Maybell, my sweet little Maybell." Victoria gestured for Maybell to walk up. The youngest of the girls stepped out, her messy bun was caked in mud.

"—and of course my precious Byron." Victoria sneered. Looking at Nettie. Byron stiffened, looking pained.

"Let the game begin." Victoria lunged herself at Edward.

The vision started to re-happen.

Soon after, I was attacked by one called Warren.

Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were chasing the small one named Maybell.

Bella was fighting off Cornelius.

Edward was with Victoria, circling each other.

Jasper and Rosalie were beating up a defeated Russel.

Everything happened so fast.

The new borns were all dead.

"Nettie! Get out of here NOW!" Bryon's desperate roar echoed.

"Not without you Byron." Nettie's cries followed soon after.

There were gashes on her arms, as he was trying to fend off the big girl named Erin. Nettie blew up with fire, Erin flew off catching on flames.

She died almost instantly with her arm disconnected. Burning in the blue flames, her ashes into purple smoke.

Edward was being tackled to the ground by Victoria.

Edward was flung off by Victoria, she charged off to Nettie. Maybe mistakening her for Bella.

"Bella!" She hollered at Nettie. Nettie trembled.

"You're going to pay." She held Nettie suspending her in mid air, she bit down hard and mercilessly into Nettie's delicate neck.

She hollered in pain, Nettie stumbled backwards.


	19. Chapter 19 Promise Me ByronPOV

Chapter 18 – Promise Me (Byron)

I down at my Angel. Suffering, because of me. All because of me.

Edward peeped in behind me, "It's not your fault. I should have been there to kill Victoria."

Bella sobbed the imaginary tears, "It's not your or Edward's fault. It's mine, Victoria was suppose to kill _me, _not her."

I slumped down besides Nettie. Sobbing, no matter what everyone says it's still my fault.

"You'll be alright. You're going to be fine. You will. You _must."_

I whimpered, touching my hand up to her heart. "I'm always here, remember?"

She nodded. Dazed.

Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "There's nothing we can do, Byron, she won't survive much longer...The venom, it's eating her internally."

I choked a sob. "No, she will be okay. I promise Nettie. You will be with me."

"Promise is a big word, Byron." She said quietly.

My heart wrenched, I couldn't see her like this. Dying. My angel is dying.

"Don't promise her anything out of your power, Byron. Don't get her hopes up." Carlisle said quietly.

"I'm not taking my promise back, Carlisle. Sorry." I held Nettie tighter.

"My Angel..." she whispered.

Nettie Estelle Cullen

1992 – 2007

A beloved sister, daughter, friend

She will be missed dearly

An Angel Eternally Damned

I had not taken a breath ever since I had made my promise to Nettie. She had passed away. She was my love, my soul mate. My life. Flashing before my eyes.

All gone, nothing left behind. Not a scathe of her scent left behind. The words burned into my mind. _An Angel Eternally Damned. _I stared in disbelief.

How can Angel's die?

The stone grave, it represented the finality of Nettie's life. I had forbidden my new family to go to the open casket funeral. I couldn't bare them to be so sad and devastated for that long. It made me depressed.

"Nettie" I groaned, I couldn't hide the anguish that came out in one wheeze.

It felt like she had robbed me of everything. Everything. Including herself, I loved her more than I loved myself doubled over.

My whole adopted family had left days earlier, I refused to tear myself off her spot of the grave. She was buried in her special spot. The place I finally reunited with her. I had this gaping hole in my chest.

Nettie had taken my heart with her.

I am not willing to live without her.

There was a tall man, in dark robes. He looked a bit older than Carlisle, his dark blood infested gaze met upon my topaz ones.

"Byron."

Then it went dark. I saw Nettie waiting for me at the creek. She sat cross legged over a stone pillar. Stretching her arms out into a hug, greeting me to come back.

I walked over to her. I sat in her arms, for eternity. "You came." She whispered hoarsely.

"I promised."


	20. Chapter 20 Hold On Tight

Chapter 19 – Hold On Tight

I looked up towards Edward. His arms flew around me tightly. Protectively. It seemed much to easy, Victoria was dead to my relief. But with that relief, there followed grief.

The price that paid for my great relief, was my sister's life. Nettie's life.

It wasn't worth it. "It wasn't worth it, Edward. It just wasn't!" I whispered, agonized.

I needed to see Nettie's gleaming face once more. Her freckled cheeks, her wavy hair her topaz gaze. I knew deep in my heart that I felt like I had just lost a part of myself.

Apart of my heart, a part of my soiled soul.

My heart wrenched. And then it withered.

I clung onto Edward. I missed Byron so dearly. My brother.

The couple, the two of them. Like duplicates of myself and Edward.

It was incredible. Like a blessing. She was so young. _They _were so young..

So young...

I started to sob, emotionally damned. I held closer to Edward as we walk over to our meadow.

I stopped over to pick up some flowers, we moved closer to the little pond that was overstreched by our meadow. There laid two neat graves. Nettie and Byron. They were meant to be. I laid the flowers down. I plugged them into the grave garden.

The one near to Byron's grave started to blossom. It grew large and spreaded dancing along, stretching out to Nettie's grave. It decortated itself. I leaned back into Edward's cold chest

"Thank you. From both of us." The wind whispered.

I looked up.

Edward looked down. "Yeah, I heard that too." He kissed my hair. I relaxed. Gazing into the horizon.

I knew somehow that life would not stay this way, as much as I wanted it to. Life was unfair, my immortal enemy.

Both I and Edward's.

I closed my eyes. But until the danger and chaos finds its ways to me. I will stay here in my Angel's arms. I knew there were things to come. I knew there will be life death situations. I knew Jacob will come to look for me, to try to take me away.

I didn't care right now. I was in my Angel's arms. "I love you Edward."

"You are, and always will be my life." He replied simply. "Little Miss Danger Magnet." He muffled a laugh.


	21. Chapter 21 Sequal and Sneak Peak

To all (or none) of the readers out there. I will definitely be making a sequel soon! It will be called Forever Damned. And maybe even a third one, Eternal In Love. Review me for suggestions about what should happen!

Sneak Peak:

"Jacob! You have to let me go. I must find Edward." I looked up at his cold hard stare. He grinned, but it didn't meet his eyes.

His arms clutched around me. "You have to kiss me to trade for your freedom, Bella." He laughed darkly.

"No." I mumbled.

I pursed my lips together hard. "I'm a filthy stinky _bloodsucker _do you not remember?" I snarled.

"It doesn't change a thing." He smiled.

"I'll stink. It'll scar you for life—"I warned. "—it's worse than kissing a pile of _dog _waste." I smiled at my pun.

"I'll hold my breath." He grinned. Puckering up.

I leaned in, he kissed me and I started to kiss back and then he yelped.

I bit down hard, into his lip. He released me. And started to feel his wound. He started to bleed. I sped off.

"See ya _sucker!" _I cried out as I sped out his front door.

"I'll get you next time, Bella."

"There won't be a next time. Stupid." I said under my breath.

The wind brushed against my cold stone cheek. I ran into something big and hard.

It knocked the unnecessary breaths out of me.

Large hands wrapped around my mouth. I screamed.


	22. Chapter 22 Yet Another Sneak Peak

Another Sneak Peak.

I looked around. Smelled the air. The beautiful scent of Nettie. Is she back?

No, that's silly. She passed away. There is no way she can be in my presense.

"We're back Bella." I heard the sweet voice from behind. There stood Nettie and Byron, hand in hand. How were they back?

Why were they here? "How?"

They looked at me, with angelic eyes. Byron smiled sheepishly.

"You know how vampires don't own a soul?" I nodded.

"Well, that's partially it. Think about it Bella. What is different about Byron and I's death compared to Victoria's and the new borns?"


End file.
